koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Liangling
Zhu Liangling (朱涼鈴, pinyin: Zhū Liánglíng, onyomi: Shū Ryōrin) is the third party member that Sanzo meets in Saiyuki: Journey West. Although her name and origin are fictional, she seems to take the position of one of Xuanzang's companions from the novel, Yu Long. Better known as Xuanzang's white horse, Yu Long was the son of the dragon king, King Ao Kuang. At one point in the novel, he morphed into the form of a beautiful maiden and fought with a sword. Role in Game Ryorin is the youngest daughter of the Dragon King. Disgusted with her fiancé, she runs away from home and angers her father with her rebellious act. While fleeing from her father's men, she mistakes Sanzo's party as more pursuers and fights them in her real form. When she is beaten, she realizes her error and introduces herself. To entertain herself during her escape, she decides to join Sanzo's journey. As the story progresses, the party learns that her groom-to-be is the melodramatic Reikan, someone who she cannot stand and hides from. At first, Goku lies that they do not know Ryorin and he wanders away. He catches on that she is traveling with them and asks for the truth. Ryorin tries to lie once more, saying that she already has a boyfriend (male Sanzo) or that Reikan just disturbs the fairer sex (female Sanzo). Depending on Sanzo's answer, Ryorin may need to confront Reikan a third time. She is taken hostage on this occasion and is saved by the main party. She somewhat reconciles with Reikan if this event happens. When Sanzo spots the Cavalier Guardian's high location, Ryorin offers to transform and give the monk a ride on her back. Pleased to be of some use to her friend, she is soon confronted with one of her dragon kinsmen, Nagini. For the sake of the dragons' future, Nagini orders the princess to hand her Sanzo's staff. Though she briefly hesitates, Ryorin refuses and defends her friend. She has faith in Nagini as a dragon but cannot fathom the possibility of Nagini being a Devil, which plagues her until Nagini is defeated. She eventually learns the truth behind Nagini's actions and puts her mind to ease. When the world is at peace again, she decides to return home to make amends with her father and rationally talk about her future. She tries to keep a smiling complexion while saying her farewell to Sanzo but has a small crying fit. Apologizing for not seeing all of her friends away, she takes off. If Reikan is there with her, she will state that she will try her best to do something about him. Personality Ryorin is an energetic and somewhat selfish princess. Perhaps due to her upbringing, she expects to have some things done to her preferences and whines when she doesn't get what she wants. Her tantrums usually lead her to get teased by Goku or Hakkai. She is easily creeped out by ghosts and spirits, known to run away from the area if she hears sudden noises. She loves sweet foods and won't hesitate to indulge her taste buds. While she has her faults, she is also a compassionate and loyal friend. If Sanzo is a male, she is implied to also have feelings for him. Her opinion of Reikan is rather low. At first, she cannot stand to be near him and throws a tantrum at his obsessive flirtations. She can be frank with him and, though she cringes at the thought of being his lover, she does not actually want to hurt his feelings. According to her, her ideal mate would need her protection and would in turn gently take care of her. She admires Nagini, saying that the dragon is a noble and just spirit. Fighting Style Ryorin is the fastest character and has the longest move reach the player can have in their party. She has average power and defense, but her speed can help her level at a quicker rate than other characters. Her Double Pierce hits all opponents within its reach and it is useful throughout the game. She does not possess too many magic techniques or capabilities so she may be better off as a secondary melee fighter. Her Wereform is the shape of a giant flying dragon, under the name "Bronze Dragon" and one of the Wereform that can fly long distances and avoid terrain effects, granting her mobility that surpasses other characters. As a setback, her attacks have a shorter range than others. Her form is only slightly weaker than Goku's form so she may appeal to a certain niche against Wood element opponents. She gains the ability to attack with damaging wind and lightning. Her 1st WereAttack is Dragon Fang, consumes 1 WereGauge bar. She bites a single enemy in front of her with her metal fangs. Her 2nd WereAttack is Tail Whip, as she strikes enemies in front of her with her tail. Her 3rd WereAttack is Wing Blade, where she creates small tornado which damages enemies in small area. Her 4th WereAttack is Wind Scales, as she damages enemies in her vicinity with slashing metal scales. Her 5th WereAttack is Slash Dive, as she summons forth air slashes which attacks enemies in small area in front of her. Her 6th and final WereAttack is Electric Breath. She flies into the skies and breathes a single large lightning unto the selected enemy, followed by 4 smaller lightnings, before finally she summons a large tornado accompanying the lightnings, heavily damaging the selected enemies and its vicinity with heavy storm. Gallery File:Ryorin-were.jpg|True form File:Sykryorin-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters